The field of the invention is lighted articles and the invention relates more particularly to devices which include footwear, toys and novelty items having a battery and a switch held by the device and which intermittently, either by motion or by an electric circuit, cause the light in the device to blink on and off or to stay on. Such devices have enjoyed widespread commercial success in footwear. One of the earlier designs is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,486. Other lighted footwear is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,009; 5,408,764; 5,419,061; 5,430,621; 5,490,338; 5,644,858; and 5,477,435.
The most popular lighted shoes utilize one or more LEDs turned on and off by a motion sensitive switch. Typically, such LEDs are mounted behind a transparent or translucent window in the sole or upper portion of the shoe, and there is always a desire to provide a more spectacular and attention-getting lighting system.